Stuart Just Doesn't Know
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Stuart thinks his partner, Ewan, is acting weird and isn't keen when Robbie says he is having an affair. What else could it be?


**Authors Note**: _I'm off on holiday so this will be the last thing off me for a while *pouts* but I shall be thinking of ideas AND looking forward to reading all your chapters, one shots and new stories when I get back (you bet that's a hint to get writing *winks*) so I hope you enjoy your week and enjoy this one shot!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters mentioned BUT I do Ewan McIntyre (never going to tire of him, you know!)_

* * *

The four detectives sat in the pub where they always retired to after a hard case. It was a sort of tradition and nothing ever got in the way. They'd stick together until Burke left for his flat because he wasn't really a social bunny. Jackie would pretend she was enjoying herself a little while longer before making excuses and leaving. Robbie would then desert Stuart for the nightclubs because he knew he would have his opportunity to pull some drunk blonde bimbo that wouldn't be able to remember her name in the morning, let alone his as she woke up next to him. Stuart would have gone home a little after Robbie leaving because hanging about in a pub on your own wasn't exactly a cool thing to do.

However, tonight wasn't going to its usual schedule. Burke appeared to be staying longer with an old friend, Robbie had pulled some blonde chick at the bar that had been in several times before and Jackie was flirting with a stranger at the bar. He couldn't help but laugh at how typical it was that the** one **night that he had made plans to go meet Ewan for a romantic evening; they were all going to stay longer. The damned irony. He bit back his laughter as Burke looked over at him and the expression clearly read that he was worrying if Stuart had finally cracked. Stuart just smiled before excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

Pulling out his mobile, he rested against the wall as he dialled his other half's phone. It rang several times before eventually going to answer machine.

"This is Ewan McIntyre. It appears you haven't managed to get in touch with me so just leave a message after the tone. If you don't think I have your number, it might be a good idea to leave that too. I'm not telepathic. Thank you."

Stuart rolled his eyes at the message before hanging up and shaking his head wondering how many times he'd requested that he'd change it. He sounded like a complete loser to anyone who rang through. Sighing, he tapped his phone against his chin as he tried to figure out an excuse to why Ewan had missed his call.

He was there several moments before saying out loud, "The club must be really busy."

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign, Stuart." Robbie's sarcastic drawl sounded from the toilet door that was closed and Stuart wasn't shocked when both Robbie and the blonde chick stepped out. "Stuart, this is my new friend, Annabel."

"Abigail." She quickly commented before smiling over at Stuart. "Did you know you're really cute? Are you single?"

Stuart was shocked that she'd do that when stood right in front of the guy that she'd obviously just been screwing but stopped when Robbie just snorted as he slung his arm over Stuart's shoulder. Biting back the urge to push Robbie off him, he smiled up at his co-worker and friend with a glare hoping he'd get the hint to remove his arm. God knows what he'd touched while wriggling around in that smaller place. Surely it would have been more hygienic in the girls' toilets or even better, at one of their flats.

"He doesn't bat your way, darling." He winked knowing that the girl would read the look before turning to look at him. "He ignoring your calls already, Stu-baby?"

"Don't call me that again for as long as we live. How drunk _are you_?"

"Don't change the conversation!" Robbie laughed. "Are you worried that he's screwing someone in his office? I bet if you ring back now, you'll find he's got his phone switched off."

"Get lost, Robbie." Stuart replied ignoring the man's laugh as he took hold of the girl and led her out. Stuart was going to call after them to wash their hands but the door slammed shut between them and he didn't actually want to call Robbie back in here. He apparently was a very nice drunk.

Even though he'd hate to admit that he allowed Robbie's words to get to him, he rang Ewan's mobile again. It didn't even ring this time. It went straight to answer phone. He bit his lip as he left the bathroom and smiled at Jackie, winking as she left the pub with the stranger. He knew for a fact that they were leaving to go somewhere else because Jackie wasn't as fast working as Robbie. Getting to his seat, he bid a farewell to his boss before putting on his coat and leaving the pub.

***

Arriving at the club he waved to Ralph McIntyre, who was stood at the door doing his thing. Ralph might part own the nightclub but he preferred being the bouncer out front rather than doing all the "business stuff" – as he called it – that his cousin had to do. After the murder case of his girlfriend and he'd been seen as the main murderer he'd found it rather hard to trust Stuart at first but something had changed – Stuart assumed Ewan had played a hand in the something – and Ralph had thawed out to him.

"Hey you." Ralph smiled at the young man as he checked a pretty girl's ID and shook his head. "Nice try, sweetheart. Come back in three months." He moved aside for his partner to take before looking down at Stuart. "Ewan isn't expecting you for another hour or so?"

"Is there something illegal with being early?"

"No. He just gave strict instructions to stop you from going up if you were here before the time that you stated."

"What is he up to like?" Stuart asked Robbie's words floating about in his mind and he prayed to god that his friend was wrong because he had hoped that Ewan was different.

"I don't know. Come on, Stuart. You know Ewan rarely involves me in his business. I'm just needed if someone wants punched or anything. I'm the muscle to our partnership."

"True." Stuart teased thinking that Ralph really needed to learn to give himself more credit because he was an amazing guy. He sighed as he looked at Ralph. "I'll just go up and tell him I came up the back way. That way you don't get in trouble."

"You know for a fact that he has cameras about the place..."

"You know for a fact I don't care!" He snapped before ducking past the man, ignoring the cries of his name as he moved past all the dancing bodies heading to the exit where you ended up in the office. He took a deep breath before walking in. It was empty. Stuart prayed that if he was having an affair, it wasn't in their bedroom. Well it wasn't technically their bedroom because Ewan still seemed to find it impossible to get the hint that the two of them should move in together but Stuart had the chance to dream that the bedroom was their space.

Letting himself in the flat, he called his partner's name and stopped walking when his partner walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel, looking very flushed at his presence. "What are you doing here?" He asked in horror.

"I arranged to meet you tonight?"

"Not for another hour. You have that night tonight with the team?"

"Everyone made new friends so I thought I'd come early." He simply stated before looking over at him. "Did I interrupt something?" There was a cold harshness in his voice and Ewan's eyes glazed over as he moved towards him.

"I don't think I like what you are insinuating."

"Are you stating that there isn't another guy in this room?" Stuart suddenly asked looking over at him before taking a step towards him.

"I hope not!" Ewan exclaimed moving over to him. "If there is, it's a good thing you're here. You can arrest them for trespassing." His voice was seductive and Stuart couldn't help but fall for it as he looked over at him, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he shook his head at his stupidity.

"I'm sorry. It's just not with you answering your phone and Ralph acting like an idiot at the door..."

"Ralph is always an idiot." Ewan interrupted making Stuart forget his train of thoughts as he laughed. He looked at him. "Do you want an explanation to it all?"

"Well it could help. You know, to minimise my stupidity." Stuart whispered pressing a light kiss to his lover's lips before smiling at him as he made his way into the kitchen and stopping. He didn't even need an explanation any more.

Ewan had planned a romantic meal. There was a table laid out with a red tablecloth and the china his mother had left him before she died as a keepsake. Candles were lit and there was a small rose resting on one of the plates and Stuart assumed that was his seat. He blushed due to his stupidity of thinking that Ewan had been sleeping around even though he had showed no other signs. There was the sound of a throat being cleared behind him and Stuart turned to look at him.

"My stupidity maximised instead of minimised. You're a bad boyfriend." He whispered turning round to look at Ewan, tears started to well in his eyes as he smiled over at him. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a guy spoil the one thing that's so special to him?"

"He can indeed." Stuart confirmed leaning in and pressing a kiss to his partner's lips, his hands going round his back to pull him closer. The kiss got rather passionate, their hands wandering as their tongues started to dance together. Ewan moved away before nipping at Stuart's ear.

"If we don't behave, we'll not eat the meal that I have slaved over all day."

"Well if you'd go put some clothes on. You're distracting me."

"I like being dressed like this."

"It looks like we're not eating then." Stuart seductively responded before moving towards Ewan, his hands taking hold of the towel as he bent down and nipped at Ewan's pouting lower lip. The towel fell to the floor when Stuart's arms moved up round Ewan's neck. His weight made his partner crash against the wall and the kiss he stole was full of need, passion and desire. Ewan's hands clung onto Stuart's sides giving the impression that if he let go he'd fall to the floor because his knees were like jelly. Stuart's hands were starting to wander even lower when suddenly Ewan took hold of his wrist and pulled it away.

"Let's eat." Stuart groaned with desperation before nodding in acceptance as he moved away from his boyfriend, happy that he was the only one who could make this tough nut weak at the knees. He sat down at his seat at the table and smiled. "Are you going to serve naked?"

"You bloody wish." Ewan teased before leaving the kitchen, returning a couple of minutes later fully dressed. Stuart laughed at how fast he'd actually done that.

"Couldn't bear to be away from me too long?"

"Something like that." He whispered back before kissing Stuart before starting to dish up their dinner.

***

The meal was wonderful and Stuart smiled over at him as he came back after taking away the dessert dishes. "I do believe that surprises like this are welcomed more often."

Ewan simply laughed before shaking his head, "I lied when I said there was nothing special about tonight."

"Oh?" Stuart responded wondering if he had forgotten a silly month anniversary but he doubted that was it because he knew that Ewan wasn't the soppy kind.

"You've been making very subtle hints about us moving in together somewhere and I really have been listening. I just love how frustrated you got when I didn't respond. You're hot when frustrated."

"I could throw something at you right now." He shot back before biting his lip gently. "So you made dinner to flaunt in my face that you'd been ignoring me for a reason?"

"Nope, it's something bigger than that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ewan stood up and moved round to get down on one knee and Stuart bit his lip gently as he shook his head. What the hell was going off here? He watched as Ewan searched through his pockets and finally pulled out a ring box. Stuart's eyes widened as he looked up at Ewan.

"Stuart Fraser, will you marry me?"

Biting back tears, he joined his partner on the floor and nodded. "Yes." He laughed before kissing him, his hand gently caressing his cheek. "I love you." He whispered kissing him again and again.

"I love you too." Those simple words made Stuart smile and he leant in once more to take his boyfriend's... no... his fiancé's lips before taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Together they celebrated the night for several hours before collapsing against each other and Stuart pressed a small kiss against his partner's chest before smiling as he heard his breathing settle into one that was associated with being asleep. He smiled as he curled up against his chest and slept too.

***

Stuart woke the next morning with the feeling of fingers running through his blonde hair. He moaned in pleasure against the warm, toned skin he was leant against. "Morning handsome." The sexy voice of his partner sounded and he looked up, his eyes squinting due to the sunlight.

"How can you be up so early?"

"You have work to go to and someone obviously needed to be awake to make sure you got up?"

"Awwh man..." He groaned seeing the time on the digital clock before sitting up. "You should have woken me earlier!"

"Yeah but you looked so peaceful!" Ewan pouted and Stuart couldn't help but smile before leaning over and giving him a small kiss. "Do you think we'll get boring now that we're engaged?" Ewan suddenly asked as Stuart stood up, heading to the bathroom.

"Ewan, you were always boring." He lied before laughing as a pillow hit the door before he could open it. "You have such a bad aim."

"That's why Ralph is the muscles and I'm the brain." He laughed before snuggling back up in the bed and starting to fall asleep. Stuart stared at him for a moment or two before moving into the bathroom and starting up the shower.

Just before he climbed in, he looked down at his engagement ring and smiled at the simpleness of it. How did Ewan know that he'd immediately like it? He'd even engraved it with the words "To My Love" on the inside. Smiling, he slipped it off and put it on the side.

***

"You're late Stuart!" Robbie chastised jokingly as Stuart rushed into the office before putting his coat off and hanging it up. "Did you finally get in touch with Ewan last night?"

Jackie looked up, "Ewan was ignoring you?"

"Yeah, I told Stuart not to worry."

"Oh yeah, you told me that he'd be having an affair."

"Robbie!" Jackie scolded throwing a pencil at him before turning to Stuart. "However from your happiness I can tell that he wasn't cheating."

"Quite the opposite actually." He smiled before shaking his head. "He asked me to marry him."

At those five words, Jackie screamed and ran up to hug Stuart. Stuart couldn't help but laugh as held onto his friend. He showed her the simple ring before slipping it off and showing her the words he'd engraved. She pouted with happiness before digging in her bag to pull out a tissue to wipe away happy tears. Robbie stood up and gave Stuart a hug before punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad he wasn't cheating on you, Stuart. You two are made for each other."

"Thank you Robbie."

"I'm your best man, yeah?"

"Obviously."

With that the team got back on with their work. Nothing changed apart from the fact Stuart had a huge grin on his face for the rest of the day. Things were definitely starting to look up for Detective Constable Stuart Fraser and he was never going to let it slip away because Ewan McIntyre was all he wanted in the world. He didn't even car e that if some of the older detectives would give him shit about dating a gang member that everyone had old cases on.

Love was blinding.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_So there you have it. A short one shot about our Stuart. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome. Criticism is always welcome. It is indeed what makes us better writers. I'll see you all again when I get back from my holiday! Enjoy your week x_


End file.
